


Gems

by LightOnLight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Drugs, Gen, Implied Torture, Imprisonment, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOnLight/pseuds/LightOnLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is imprisoned, but he fights from the inside. <br/>Thor is in denial, but has to face truth.<br/>Thanos seeks his happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gems

He hears the other prisoners rummage in their cells, pounding against the glass walls and yelling things he doesn't understand. They think they can weaken him with their fretting. Loki, in fact, can do nothing but stare at the ceiling in his current position. He is strapped to his cot, strong belts are holding down his arms, legs, and torso; only his head can loll about unhindered.

But he hears, and he feels how Asgard above is mocking him, the fallen prince, now strapped to his bed in a prison cell, caged like a beast. He doesn't have any of it; as long as his sharpest weapon is free to use, he will be the one calling them out on their decadence and hypocrisy.

Loki yells at the ceiling, he yells what he knows of them, all the tiny little details of their lives, the embarrassing things he has learned of them before his fall. He knows enough of those little secrets to last a lifetime. They try to ignore him, but he knows they can hear him. He is the nagging tooth slowly carving away the foundations of their sanity. They don't have the guts to be rid of him, they still think that he will turn to them again, but he is done with those traitors. He yells that, too.

 

As always they finally are pressured to do something against him, before he flays their minds with his biting words. It is humiliating, but so worth it. His torturers can break his body, but they can never break his mind.

The magical glass barrier that separates his cell from the dungeon's hall parts and he turns his head to look at his new visitor. Visitors. He grins shark-like when he sees not only one of the jailers that debase him daily, but also Thor, his beloved not-brother. The blonde buff sneers at him, he apparently looks forward to the show he is going to get. Loki fixes his gaze on Thor as long as he can, sneering back, before the jailer obscures his sight. The man stands close to his bound form, threatening him with a round weapon. It looks like a simple plate, but Loki knows that its edges are sharpened like a razor. Loki is not intimidated, he spits in his face and thrashes about until his jailer is forced to hold his face in his hands to still him. The jailer mocks him, affectionately strokes his hair, like a lover would. This display always makes him blind with madness.

There's something new today, as the jailer waves for Thor to come over and hold his head for the procedure. Loki's cheeks burn red with embarrassment, but he can't do anything about it.

He feels how his jaw is forcefully opened, fingers dig into his cheeks. He knows what comes next, it is the same game they play every day. The man frees his large cock and shoves it into Loki's open mouth, and he can do nothing but lie there and take it. The long shaft is thrust down his throat, once, twice, before hot cum is splattering his insides. The giant cock pulls back and his jaw is pressed shut until he swallows every last drop of it. He tries to prevent it every time, and he thinks he is getting better at it, but if he doesn't swallow there will be a hand stroking his throat, making sure his reflex to swallow will do the rest.

 

The proceedings are always the same and when the jailer is finally done Loki feels debased, thoroughly humiliated, and exhausted. He tries to spit the come out, although he has already swallowed most of it. They poison him, somehow. He doesn't know how they do it, but he feels weaker every day. It is exhausting and a pointless battle, but he refuses to relent, especially since Thor has now witnessed the show and seems content with what he'd seen. Dear Thor is absolutely pleased with him, it seems, enough to bend down and laugh in his face. Loki is sure his brother likes it when he behaves like a good little cockslut. He grins sharply at Thor, before his eyes flicker shut and he gives in to the darkness the venom thrusts upon his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor's heart is heavy and he has a difficult time swallowing around the thick knot in his throat. He has tried to avoid this, but the healers insist he sees it with his own eyes. His brother is not of sound mind, they say. He knows that, he has witnessed it first hand during the battle of New York. So he put Loki to jail, to clear his overly active mind, to be rehabilitated, to be his little brother once again. The healers insist that there is a problem nobody had seen.

So he follows the healer down to the dungeons with slow steps. The doors are very thick, but mere feet away from them he already hears it. Loki's screaming, muffled. When they finally enter, he sees that the situation is, in fact, worse. The imprisoned Marauders are restless in their cells, they wander around, confused, tired. Nobody can sleep.

Loki is screaming incoherently at the ceiling. He is tangled in sheets on his cot, that, for some reason, he never leaves. His voice is feral, raw; the healer tells him that Loki screams every day from the moment he wakes to the time they put him back to sleep. Not one understandable word is yelled and Thor's soft, almost pleading, utterance of 'brother' goes completely unnoticed.

When the healer enters the cell Loki turns his head to them and thrashes heavily on the bed. His body arches from the cot, but he stays rooted to the mattress. Thor watches helplessly as the healer approaches the prisoner with calm words on her lips. She is holding the tray with the medicine in one hand, strokes Loki's hair with the other, but the motion doesn't soothe his wild brother. She sighs as she gives up, then gestures for Thor to help her. He takes Loki's thrashing head in his big hands and presses thick fingers into Loki's cheeks to open his jaws. The healer takes the two large white pills from the tray and shoves her fingers deep into Loki's mouth. She is quick, her movements speak of routine when she pours water down Loki's throat before he can spit out the pills again. After successfully emptying the mug she expertly holds Loki's mouth and nose closed, so he is forced to swallow.

Thor watches his brother fight against the medicine through misty eyes. He strokes his hands through Loki's filthy locks remembering his silky hair and mourning it. He remembers his sharp witted brother, it is one of his most cherished memories. The thing he sees before him on the cot is but a shell looking like his beloved brother, but the mind is gone, inhabited by an animal now.

When Loki's eyes finally glaze over and fall closed, he bends down and kisses his forehead. Thor wipes away the trail of foamy saliva running out of the corner of Loki's mouth. He can't help but think of his handsome brother that always dressed impeccably and was very aware of his outer appearance. What now lies before him is a filthy madman lost in his own mind. He reeks and his skin is grimy, because nobody dared try to wash him since he bit off one guard's finger weeks ago when they first attempted a bath. Thor tries not to think of it. He watches until his brother's eyes are closed and his breathing evened out. Then he turns away and all but flees from the dungeons.

 

* * *

 

 

On his throne beneath the stars, Thanos grins languidly. The blue gem in his hand glows faintly. It has lost it's little sister in the staff that now lies lost in the hands of mortals. He strokes the gem comfortingly; its sister may be lost, but her purpose has been fulfilled. He, too,has lost a lot, a part of his glorious army, but it was worth the price. Little Loki is now back in Asgard, separated from the gem and the staff that held his fragile mind together. His family grieves their loss and frets over their lost son, driven apart by his insanity. Asgard's defences slowly crumble from the inside, the lost son's sickness slowly carves at their resolve.

Soon his pretty blue gem will not miss his little sister anymore, because it will be reunited with its rainbow-coloured brothers again. Odin himself had taken them from him a long time ago. A very long time ago. But the Titan is nothing if not patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, in this context the Mind Gem is in Thanos' possession, and the failed invasion was indeed planned.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
